Rectification arrangements for use in the conversion of AC to DC are well known. Such arrangements typically comprise a network of diodes arranged to form a bridge rectifier operable to convert an input AC voltage into a pulsed DC voltage and the magnitude of which is continuously variable as the input voltage varies. In order to smooth out some of variations in magnitude, it is common practice to place a smoothing capacitor in parallel with the bridge rectifier. Not only do such capacitors tend to be large in value, typically thousands of microfarads, but also large in physical size.
Whilst such rectifier arrangements operate satisfactorily, problems can be experienced where the supply to the associated load has to be switched, especially in medium and high power applications. Furthermore, the need to incorporate circuitry for the suppression of harmonics can be problematic. Additionally, the power factor of such arrangements tends to be low, typically in the region of 0.3-0.6.